


Feel the heat upon my skin

by SweetLoving



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Bottom Luke, Bruises, Come Eating, Cum Marking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Harry, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Spanking, Teasing, Top Harry, best mates having sex, eating ass, footy players, harry is being all hot and dominant, harry marks luke, harry spanks luke a bit, luke is a mess, the family might be able to listen in to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoving/pseuds/SweetLoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Harry have been best friends ever since they could imagine, yet they both had crushes on each other, without knowing. One fortunate rainy day, at the last football game of the season Harry ends up fucking Luke into the mattress, leaving him a sobbing mess. Having Harry's family downstairs in the living room doesn't stop them from having rough and kinky sex, with Luke calling Harry daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the heat upon my skin

It all started off pretty normal; it was yet another not lazy Saturday morning, it was the day of the last football or like some may call it soccer match of the season. Harry’s hair was sticking to his forehead, not only because he was sweating like crazy from running around the field like a maniac, no but also because it was raining or more like pouring. The curly haired boy was currently off field, waiting for the match to be over, his eyes were focused on his best friend, Luke. Yes, Luke the boy with shaggy blonde hair, the lip piercing and the smile to die for. He might never admitted it but in this very moment it was obvious to everyone that at least paid the least amount of attention, that Harry wanted more than just to be Luke’s best mate, “not like it will ever happen, not like I will ever grow the balls to admit my feelings for him.” the words left his lips in a hushed whisper, talking to himself rather than to anyone else. Harry snapped out of his daydream when he felt Luke’s strong arms wrap around his torso; he must have been lost in his thoughts for at least ten minutes because he didn’t even notice that his team won the game. The older boy’s face heated up in slight embarrassment as his mind wandered back to where it has been just five seconds ago, he was balls-deep inside of Luke, at least it happens in his daydreams and dreams, but those fantasies only lead to lonely and sad wanks in the shower the next morning. His arms found their way around Luke’s neck, pulling him farther into the hug, their sweaty chests brushing together. A small and by Luke’s neck muffled sigh escaped Harry’s parted and plump lips, his hot breath fanning the sensitive and exposed skin of his best friend. Luke’s lips brushed his ear shell, drawing a small giggle out of Harry which he tried to bite back, because let’s be honest, he sure as hell wouldn’t be able to seduce Luke with his little giggles, they were too cute for a manly man like him. “How about we go celebrate at yours, with some beers and video games?” the shaggy blonde’s hand caressed Harry’s love handle, too dangerously close to the curve of his ass to pay the slightest bit of attention to the words that just left the smaller boy’s lips. Harry nodded his head ‘yes’ in response, peeling away from the warm embrace, he reached for Luke’s hand only to remind himself that best mates don’t hold hands, so he went for the casual shoulder pat, yet a sly grin played on his lips, his dimples slightly noticeable. Luke’s sharp little teeth dug into his bottom lip at the sight of Harry’s dimples on display, he poked them like he always would, feeling fireworks erupt in his stomach as the pad of his index finger came in contact with the smooth skin of the curly haired boy’s cheek. 

After what seemed like a never ending walk back to Harry’s mansion, but was in fact only a fifteen minutes walks from the football pitch, they finally climbed the stairs up to the front door, knowing his family would be home, which meant the door wasn’t locked, Harry opened the door, letting Luke step in first. They both toed off their football boots, placing them neatly by the door, which clicked close by itself. Luke went to the living room to greet Harry’s family like the well-mannered boy that he is while Harry made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom which was located at the end of the hallway. The younger lad walked in on Harry stripping off his clothes, at first he let himself just silently watch, enjoying the view of Harry broad and naked back. He shouldn’t have trailed his eyes further down, because as soon as they got a glimpse of the other boy’s naked ass a needy noise was escaping his slightly parted lips, his hand automatically found its way to his mouth, covering it, yet it was already too late, Harry heard. Harry slowly turned around on his heels, not really caring that his dick was out there and for the world, or Luke to see, with a tilt to his head he asked “mind closing the door, or do you want my family to think we are doing anything dirty up here?” his right eyebrow arched up, his eyes gave Luke a once over, taking in all his features and how the wet shirt clung to his toned chest. Harry inched towards Luke and pushed him up against the now closed door. The look of embarrassment remained on Luke’s face for a short moment before it’s replaced by a sly smirk. “I have wanted you for so fucking long now, you have no idea.” he murmurs in a dark tone, his voice coming out raspier than it did seconds ago. “I want you just as much.” Luke’s nose nudges into Harry’s cheek as the words leave his mouth; they are both taken aback by them. But when Harry leans in, Luke meets him halfway with a bruising kiss. Harry grips onto his jaw, fingers slipping into the still wet hair as he frames Luke between his body and the door. Luke’s hands find their way to Harry’s ass, rubbing it gently with his palms, mouth open and welcoming, hot breaths pouring between them. Harry takes it, takes every ounce of passion and heat dwelling inside of him and presses it all onto Luke’s lips. Their tongues meet in a heated and messy kiss, rubbing against each other’s. Harry’s fingers were tangled in Luke’s shaggy blonde hair, tugging roughly on its ends, drawing small and whiney moans out of the younger boy. He’s hard already, and he can feel Luke’s dick pressing against his thigh, when he pressed closer. He waited so long for this to happen and when it finally does his brain just shuts off, he is so turned on right now and he doesn’t know how he is even able to still breathe evenly, when he has Luke in front of him, panting into his mouth, with his hard-on all present and never leaving his mind. Harry pulls away from the messy kiss and licks his lips as he slowly leans in and whispers into Luke’s ear, “I want to fuck you, waited so long for this.” his right hand still remains tangled in the now mess of shaggy blonde hair, while his left hand slowly trails down Luke’s chest, resting it on his lower stomach. His lips connect to Luke’s exposed neck, it’s just there and how could he not at least give it a small kiss. Their hips are moving together against the door, rubbing their boners together. Harry’s so lost in the small and needy sounds that Luke is making, somehow making him even harder, that it takes him a while to notice that his best mate tugged his football shorts all the way down his legs. They somehow make it over to Harry’s king size bed without breaking the kiss, they fall onto the mattress, Luke straddling Harry’s lap, gasping as their dicks slide together by accident. Luke leaned down to leave wet and small kisses all over Harry’s naked and tattooed chest. The younger boy has dreamed about tracing the tattoos with his tongue so many times already, it felt surreal when he actually traced the outline of the bird tattoos, drawing small noises of nothing but pure lust out of the boy underneath him. Harry’s eyes flutter close, enjoying the tingling sensation on his wet and slightly muddy skin, yes he did fall down several times today, and yes of course his shirt rode up his chest only to cover it with dirt, which is still clinging to his lower stomach and love handles, but in this very moment he couldn’t care less. Luke licks over the butterfly until he feels Harry’s big hands tangling into his hair; tugging on its roots at first gently but with every thick strip he licks the tugs get harder, and rougher. “Luke, I want- no I need you, I need to bury myself deep inside your warmth.” he rasps, giving the shaggy blonde hair yet another tug, Luke’s response is short and simple, he rolls off of Harry’s sweaty and dirty body, letting him know he was ready to be dominated, he was ready to give him his all. Long fingers curled around the hem of Luke’s t-shirt, stripping it off of him and tossing it carelessly down to the floor to join the pile of clothes on Harry’s bedroom floor. Two of Harry’s fingers walked up and down the blonde boy’s chest, by now it was dark outside and the moon was the only thing lighting up the teenage bedroom. Luke’s naked chest reflecting in the moonlight made it look like his skin was glistening. Harry’s middle finger traced the waistband of Luke’s marine blue briefs, playing with it, teasing him, and slowly driving him crazy, “Daddy-“ Luke cut himself off midsentence, realizing what had just slipped his mouth, but despite what he thought, Harry didn’t seem to mind that. There was a freaking smirk plastered to his face, which only meant he enjoyed the pet name Luke just gave him. “I believe you wanted to say something.” Harry’s hand slipped into the younger boy’s boxers, caressing the soft skin with his fingertips, waiting for Luke to reply. Several seconds passed before Luke found the courage to speak up again, gulping quietly “D-daddy, please don’t be a tease, I want you to suck me.” his cheeks heated up as a blush crept on his face “I was a good boy, wasn’t I?” That seemed to do the job, Luke’s boxers were stripped off of him in record time, joining the other clothes on the floor, he could barely prop himself up on his elbows before Harry’s big hands spread his legs open. “Have something better in mind; I am going to eat you out, pretty boy.” The blonde boy only nodded his head frantically, already excited for what’s going to happen next. His eyes fell shut once he felt Harry kiss down the inside of his thighs, occasionally biting the sensitive skin, marking him, owning him. Harry laid on his front between Luke’s now wide spread legs, big hands draped the slim legs over the older lad’s broad shoulders. Luke moaned once he felt Harry’s warm and wet tongue lick over his hole, his licks were long and thick, driving Luke slowly crazy. But somehow this wasn’t the right angle, somehow this wasn’t really working the right way so Harry decided to simply flip Luke onto his front and pull his ass up in the air, having him exposed like this went straight down to his dick, making it twitch against the mattress, the friction felt nice against the red and pre-cum leaking tip. Big and slightly rough hands spread Luke’s ass cheeks wide open; Harry dipped his head in, licking a thick strip from his hole down to his balls, breathing in Luke’s scent. He smelled better than what Harry imagined, it was a mix between sex and sweat and that alone made Harry moan blissfully, which was only muffled by his lips being pressed against Luke’s balls. Moans and needy noises were filling the room; the blonde haired boy’s face was pressed into the pillow, muffling his sounds of pleasure because Harry’s family was still watching a movie in the living room. “Fuck Harry, your tongue feels so good, y-yes fuck me with it.” slipped Luke’s wet lips, besides his praises he wanted more, so much more, so he reached back and tangled his fingers into Harry’s curls pressing his face closer, with his ass moving back, he was basically fucking himself with Harry’s tongue and damn if that wasn’t something. By now the kneading and squeezing left its marks on the exposed ass, yet Harry wasn’t thinking about stopping any time soon, his pointed tongue was fucking into Luke’s hole, while his hips rutted against the mattress, the friction felt nice on his untouched dick. Luke had lost track of time and place, all he could concentration on was, in, out, in, out and his hips moving back greedily. “Daddy, please fuck me, I want to feel full, I want your cock inside of me, please daddy.” the desperation was clearly audible in the tone of Luke’s voice and who was Harry to say no to his good boy, he couldn’t deny him this wish so he pulled away from his ass but not before giving his hole one last lick. A loud smack caused Luke to open his eyes wide, it took him a while to realize that he just got spanked, it hurt, but it felt good, but damn it hurt, and it was a fucking stinging pain, but he wanted to feel it again. He wiggled his ass for attention and Harry got the hint and gladly brought his right hand back to spank the right ass cheek once again, a loud smack echoed through the silent room. “Let daddy hear how good this feels baby, show daddy you are a good boy.” another painful and stinging smack followed Harry’s words, Luke was slowly falling apart underneath him, he was whimpering and his hips fucked into the air, desperate for some friction on his pre-cum spurting cock. “I think you had enough, daddy will fuck you now, like the good boy you are.” those words alone had Luke sobbing into the pillow; he was so happy that he was being a good boy for daddy. Before Luke even noticed that Harry was gone, he was back again on the bed, with a small, purple bottle of lube in his hand and no condom, a small gulp escaped Luke’s lips. “Shh baby,” Harry’s big hand rubbed the curve above his still stinging ass, “I am clean, never had sex without a condom before and I know the same goes for you.” Luke simply nodded his head in response, “Want to fill up my good boy with my warm cum, think you’d like that?” those words went straight down to Luke’s dick, making him spurt some more pre-cum, his mind was already way ahead of their actions, imagining Harry’s warm cum filling him up and dripping out of him and maybe even down his thighs. He felt the cold lube being rubbed onto his hole with two fingers massaging his rim, he sure as hell was excited for this. “Gonna stretch you open, don’t want to hurt you, yeah.” The blonde boy only hummed in response, letting pleasure take over when Harry’s middle finger finally pushed into him, his muscles were clenching around the long finger, Harry was patient though, once his whole middle finger was deep inside of Luke, the tip of his ring finger was already pressing against his hole, slowly pushing inside. Harry’s clever finger worked him open, scissoring his fingers, pumping them in and out and brushing over Luke’s prostate every once in a while when he felt like giving him that kind of pleasure. Harry knew Luke was ready to be fucked, good and hard when he was four fingers deep inside of his hole with Luke rocking his hips back like a good boy. “Daddy, fuck me, fuck me please.” left Luke’s rosy lips along with some deep moans, Harry snapped out of his daze, watching Luke getting himself off with nothing but four digits of Harry buried inside of him was unlike anything he has ever seen yet. He cleared his throat “Yes, daddy will fuck you good now, baby.” his fingers pulled out of him, all at once, leaving Luke clenching on nothing, small whimpers slipping his mouth. After Harry slicked his dick with a good amount of lube and made sure to also rub some over Luke’s stretched hole, his hands grabbed the younger boy’s hips so hard they sure as hell will leave some bruises, but Luke wasn’t one to complain he liked the pain, he got off to it.  
Harry knee walked closer to Luke, closing the gap between them, and having the tip of his hard-on nudge against Luke’s hole, with one slow thrust he entered Luke and damn he felt amazing, he was warm and so fucking tight. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, you feel so good for daddy, so tight, god.” Harry was slowly losing himself inside of Luke’s warmth he almost didn’t notice him rutting his hips back, asking for more. One of Harry’s hands trailed from Luke’s hips up into his hair, getting a tight grip on it, and yanking his head back, which made Luke moan desperately loud. “Be a good boy and try not to be so loud yeah?” Harry whispered into Luke’s ear, and when did that happen? Luke was so out of it he wasn’t paying attention to Harry bending over and pressing his chest against his back, he was too lost inside of the feeling of having Harry fuck into him, that he simply couldn’t pay attention, who could blame him though. After a few long and slow strokes Harry pulled out to the tip and slammed right back in, pounding right into Luke’s prostate, Luke was biting his bottom lip hard, trying hard to hold in the loud moans that wanted to escape his lips. Harry’s heavy pants had Luke’s cock throbbing and he just had to get a hand around himself, he was already so close. “D-daddy, can I fuck into my fist? I am so close, please daddy.” as if to prove he really was close he was clenching around Harry, causing the older boy only to snap his hips forward and push in deeper, with loud grunts leaving his mouth and going straight into Luke’s ear “No baby, I want you to cum untouched, want you to cum only from daddy’s cock, can you do that for daddy?” Luke’s muffled moans were response enough; Harry didn’t need to hear more before he pressed him into the mattress, he was sure the sheets rubbing against Luke’s dick would make him cum in no time. The blonde boy spread his legs wider, changing the angle and having Harry pound against his prostate every time, and himself rutting his hips into the mattress, the friction felt way too good against his throbbing and leaking dick, that he came untouched after just a few more deep and hard strokes of Harry. Warm lips pressed small and wet kisses along his shoulders, as slow and long strokes worked him through his orgasm, he was still cumming, he couldn’t believe it his cum was all over Harry’s sheets, he marked Harry’s bed. The clenching around Harry’s dick was alone enough to make him cum, he chanted “fuck, fuck, fuck” and “daddy’s good boy” as he filled Luke up with his warm cum. Harry pulled out before he finished cumming, spurting some of his cum on Luke’s lower back and still red and bruised ass. Luke was an absolute wreck, whimpering into the pillow with the aftershocks of cumming so hard erupting through his body, his hair was a mess, strands were sticking out here and there and it was sweaty and Harry even pulled some of his hair out. “You were such a good boy, daddy will clean you, but first I want you to try my cum.” Harry dipped his middle finger into the cum that was pooling in the curve of Luke’s ass, getting a good amount of it on his finger before bringing it up to Luke’s plump lips and having him lick it off. Small moans left Harry’s lips as Luke sucked the cum greedily off of his finger, making slurping noises, “You are evil Hemmings.” Luke only shrugged his shoulders and winked at Harry before pulling his fingers out of his warm mouth. “Only for daddy.” to which Harry only replied with a low growl at the back of his throat before lying down and pulling Luke into his strong arms, with his head resting on his chest. The two of them slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of all the dirty things they still could do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like requesting smut, feel free to do so:  
> http://poundingyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
